Pooh's Adventures of Spymate
Pooh's Adventures of Spymate is an upcoming film to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear in a near future. Plot Minkey, a super-spy primate, rescues his partner Mike Muggins (Chris Potter) from Middle Eastern terrorists. Their secretary, Edith (Debra Jo Rupp) congratulates them as the two best spies in the business, but Mike informs her that he is going to retire to be with his wife and daughter. The movie flashes forward 10 years. Mike's wife had died, and his daughter, Amelia (Emma Roberts), is a child prodigy, having invented a revolutionary oxygen iodide laser drill. Amelia is about to receive the National Scientific Achievement Award from the world's leading scientists, Dr. Robert Farley (Richard Kind) and Dr. Claudette Amour (Musetta Vander). Mike tells her how proud he is, and reminds her that Minkey is in town, now the star of a circus show. Mike offers to take Amelia to Minkey's show, but Amelia laughs it off, remembering those "silly stories" he used to tell her about life as a spy. As Amelia leaves for school, Hugo (Michael Bailey Smith), a henchman, follows her and takes pictures of her. Amelia receives the National Scientific Achievement Award, although Dr. Amour is unable to be there. As she and Mike leave, Dr. Farley videotapes Mike with a pen-camcorder. The next day, Dr. Farley shows up in a black limousine and kidnaps Amelia, telling her that her father has a surprise for her. He has a manipulated video of Mike confirming this, and Amelia happily goes with Dr. Farley. Dr Farley takes her to Japan, explaining that it is a "top-secret government program." He has built a full-scale model of Amelia's drill, but it is not working properly; Amelia begins working on it. Meanwhile, Hugo delivers a package to Mike—it's a video of Dr. Farley, who promises not to hurt Amelia as long as Mike does not contact the authorities. Mike springs into action, contacting Edith and Minkey, persuading them to come out of retirement to help him save Amelia. Minkey's new friends from the circus are enlisted as spies; while Mike and Minkey fly to Jamaica to find Dr. Amour, Edith brings the performers up to speed on the project. Apparently, Minkey was genetically enhanced and specially trained as a part of operation SPYMATE, but when the Russians moved in on the project, Mike was ordered to terminate Minkey. After Minkey exhibited formidable martial arts skills against KGB agents, Mike requested him as a partner. Meanwhile, Mike and Minkey find Dr. Amour, who tells them that Dr. Farley plans to use Amelia's drill to cut through the Earth's crust in a Japanese volcano and harness the heat energy of the Earth's core. However, according to Dr. Amour's calculation, the energy will cause a massive earthquake that could wipe Japan off the map. Dr. Amour agrees to take Mike and Minkey to Dr. Farley's drill site. Meanwhile, Amelia is becoming suspicious of Dr. Farley. She tries to escape, but is captured and held prisoner. Meanwhile, Mike, Minkey, and Dr. Amour parachute into the drill site. Dr. Amour and Mike are captured, but Minkey escapes with the help of a Japanese ninja sensei, who "has been awaiting him." The sensei and his students tell Minkey how to breach Dr. Farley's lab and promise their help. Dr. Farley threatens to kill Mike and Dr. Amour if Amelia does not fix the drill. Amelia reluctantly tells him to put an elastic band around the drill to dampen the sympathetic resonance. Dr. Farley begins drilling into the earth and tells Hugo to kill Mike and Dr. Amour. As Mike and Dr. Amour are escorted out, Minkey ambushes Hugo. Mike fights off the other guards while Dr. Amour and Minkey run to the drill chamber. Dr. Amour distracts Dr. Farley while Mike and Minkey take out the guards in the drill chamber and rescue Amelia. More guards pour in, but Minkey's ninja friends drop out of the ceiling. Dr. Amour and Amelia stop the drill, but this causes it to explode. Mike, Minkey, Dr. Amour, and Amelia barely escape the exploding lab. Outside, Amelia exclaims to Mike that he really is a spy, to which Mike replies, "Yes, I really am." Minkey receives a call from the president requesting his services in a "delicate matter" and snowboards away to more adventures. Trivia *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elasticgirl, Violet Parr, Dashiell Robert Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, Timon and Pumbaa will guest star in this film. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Shadow101815 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films